


A Moment of Doubt

by hajiiwa



Series: they are easy girls to love [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Light Angst, Rule 63, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajiiwa/pseuds/hajiiwa
Summary: The captain is at a loss for words. She tries to speak a couple of times, and then finally gets some off her stubborn tongue. “She’s prettier than me, isn’t she? She’s prettier and better.”





	A Moment of Doubt

It was a day like any other. The cafeteria was filled with chatter and the clattering of utensils, of birdsong floating through the open windows.

Also of Oikawa complaining. This was a normal day, after all.

The captain was staring into her bento box, eyes unfocused. Matsukawa leans over and pokes her arm. “Yo, Oikawa. Why the long face?”

Startled, Oikawa looks up. “Hah—what do you mean?”

“You look miserable,” adds Hanamaki, munching contently on her food. “And not in, like, ‘ _I am an attractive actress trying to portray an emotion I’ve never felt_ ’. More like actual discontent.”

Iwaizumi watches her nose wrinkle. “I’m not _miserable_ , Makki, I’m just… thinking.”

Matsukawa sips her drink. “About something that has the potential to make you miserable?”

Oikawa hesitates, then shrugs. “Eh. Maybe.”

“Well don’t bottle it up, dummy,” Iwaizumi warns. “It’ll fester inside of you like a plague.”

“That’s good, isn’t it?” Hanamaki questions. “Then Oikawa’ll finally have something in her other than her own fi—“

“Shut up, Hanamaki,” Oikawa says, cutting her off with the use of her full name. Hanamaki looks rather surprised but Oikawa says nothing else, just standing to throw away her garbage. Iwaizumi blinks.

***

A similar unease rises during practice. Oikawa isn’t putting much effort into her sets, which the entire team notices immediately. “Yahaba-kun, take over, won’t you?” calls their coach, and the younger student nods a little. Oikawa’s expression spoils and Iwaizumi pauses, rolling her shoulder a little in preparation to Yahaba’s high tosses. She was no Oikawa, after all, and they weren’t nearly as in-sync.

Now, Iwaizumi wasn’t dumb, nor was she as thick as her friends led others to believe. It only takes about fifteen minutes of careful observation for her to get an inkling of what was bothering her close friend and captain. Once they’re outside, she carefully steers Oikawa away, under the shady covering of a nearby building.

“Don’t—don’t protest,” she says, arms folding over her chest. Oikawa wrinkles her nose and Iwaizumi sighs. “I think I know why you’re extra finnicky today.”

Oikawa snorts, disbelieving and a little cold. “Oh, really? Then shoot, Iwa-chan. Try me.”

“You’re envious,” Iwaizumi says, watching Oikawa’s shoulders go stiff. “You’re jealous of Yahaba.”

Oikawa flounders for a second. “Iwa-chan, why—why would I be jealous of--”

“Now, that’s what beats me,” Iwaizumi interrupts, voice completely serious. “You have no reason to feel inferior to her.”

The captain is at a loss for words. She tries to speak a couple of times, and then finally gets some off her stubborn tongue. “She’s prettier than me, isn’t she? She’s prettier and better.”

“No.” There’s no doubt in Iwaizumi’s tone. “She’s not a better setter than you, she’s not—I don’t mean to diss our kouhai, Oikawa, but it’s true. She looks up to _you_ for a reason.”

“I… know.” Oikawa’s face screws up. “Logically, I know that. But she’s just… She’s got that lovely hair, and slender hands, and--” Completely shamelessly, Oikawa grabs her chest—“bigger boobs--”

“Tooru, _shut up_.” Iwaizumi grabs Oikawa’s hands and squeezes them. “You know why her hands are slender? It’s because she hasn’t worked her ass off to get where you are. She doesn’t have callouses or scars because she hasn’t put in the effort you have. She works hard, yes, but it pales in comparison to all that you have done. She… I know everyone expects her to ‘replace you’, but she _never will_. She brings different things to the table than you and—and she isn’t _you_. You’re the type of person she’s striving to be, Tooru, can’t you see that?”

There’s an uncomfortable pause. Iwaizumi hadn’t realized how hard she had been gripping Oikawa’s hands until she could feel the taller brunette’s pulse. “… you’re right,” Oikawa says, hanging her head and closing her eyes. “ _Again_. Damn it, Iwa-chan. Damn you.”

Iwaizumi tries for a smile. “I know it’s tough to believe, but trust me… she’s thinking some similar things about you. About your gorgeous smile and strong shoulders and, um, perfectly sized chest.”

Oikawa barks out a laugh, sharp and sincere. “Yeah. Yeah, I guess I’m okay in that region.”

“You’re more than okay, Oikawa, I can still shop in the little girls’ section. I found a bra from when I was twelve and it _still fit_.”

Giggling, Oikawa shifts closer, pressing their foreheads together. “That’s sort of cute.”

Iwaizumi gives a deadpan stare. “How?”

Oikawa shakes her head a little, arms wrapping around Iwaizumi’s neck. They’re both used to Oikawa’s affection so Iwaizumi just hugs her back, hands coming to rest along her captain’s spine. “It just is.”

 _You are_. Iwaizumi hopes in vain that those unspoken words lingered on Oikawa’s tongue. She can feel their teammates’ eyes on them from atop the hill they were supposed to sprint, but she had bigger concerns on her mind. After a second Oikawa pulls away, eyes lit up happily, mouth curled into a soft smile.

“Thank you,” she says, unnecessarily. Her fingers brush Iwaizumi’s cheek. “You’re always here to steady me after I stumble.”

“I am your _pillar_ , aren’t I?” asks Iwaizumi, her pulse spiked, her gaze locked on Oikawa’s. The other girl’s eyes widen a little.

“Yeah,” she says, and _oh_ , her voice just got quiet, “you are.”

Time stands still between them, but not on top of the hill. “Iwaizumi-kun, Oikawa-kun, we’re gonna move onto the next hill! Are you two ready?”

Iwaizumi pulls away, reluctant, slow. “Yeah,” she calls back, giving a thumbs-up. She glances at Oikawa for confirmation, but Oikawa just smiles.

“We’re ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is gonna be a new series just because... i love girls. i love writing for genderbends and just hergnlesi this will be fun.
> 
> kudos and comments keep me going!!
> 
> [tumblr](http://chxngsey.tumblr.com/)


End file.
